


A Tool To Be Used

by Elfin_Queen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfin_Queen/pseuds/Elfin_Queen
Summary: Katolis is not forewarned of the assassination plot, but some things still come to pass.Rayla finds the egg, but all is not forgiven.Ezran leaves, but Callum can't follow him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned because there aren't enough TDP fics out there yet and I have yet to see one that takes Callum in a darker direction. So I'm writing one  
> (I shouldn't start new projects before I finish the old ones, but inspiration strikes me randomly)
> 
> WARNINGS: Lots of dark themes, blood, death, torture, possibly eventual rape (I haven't decided yet), as well as egregious stretching of established world building because I can and the show hasn't had time to really go into everything yet
> 
> If these things are a problem for you, I suggest you read a different fic

They are like ghosts beneath the full moon. 

Barely visible and too fast to see, the six elves sneak into the castle. The six become groups of four and two, splitting apart to seek their different targets. The youngest elf spares a glance back at where the four are already disappearing down a hall, half hoping for a glance from her teacher, but he does not allow himself such weakness. 

She shakes herself and follows her partner, hands gripping her blades more tightly than necessary. She knows what they are doing is necessary, is just. She wouldn't have bound herself for less. But that doesn't help the faint tremors of her hands as she imagines sinking her swords into her target.

She almost thanks the elf beside her for what he did the night before, for putting an arrow through the human sentry before she could be forced to- _no_. She's an _assassin_. She can do this. 

Coming across the boy in the otherwise deserted castle is a stroke of luck. He seems to be looking for something or someone, turns to the soft noise their feet make on the carpet. Then he runs, fleeing for his life. They chase him down, silencing two guards in their path as they go. They cannot be discovered before it is too late. They cannot fail this mission. So they stalk him like predators and finally pounce.

He confesses he is the prince, then starts to stall. She can't help but reply, even as she hears her partner's soft sigh of irritation. This _human_ has insulted her cause, everything she stands for, and she's not going to let that stand.

Then the painting starts to talk, opens to reveal the younger boy, and she is fiercely glad that she didn't just slit this "Callum's" throat. It would have been unjust. Then comes the blinding pain as her too sensitive eyes are blinded by a bright flash. She can hear her partner go down beside her, and sees he is in a similar state when her eyes finally clear enough to see again.

The humans run. Their footsteps are easy to track, and while their bodies are fueled by fear and adrenaline the elves' speed quickly narrows the gap.

When they reach a dead end, they know it cannot be because the humans- the _children_ , and isn't that a dangerous thought to have about an enemy?- evaded them. The jelly on the wall makes it easy enough to follow them down, into the strange room filled with the scent of Dark Magic and the tools to match. It is terrifying for an elf unused to the twisted magic of humans. She is not the only one, her partner pausing as well before snarling something about how irredeemable humans are.

Then the boy pipes up, asks them to look at something. They let him uncover it to reveal the Dragon Prince's egg, pulsing with a cool blue light. It is the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

Then the mage appears, running down the steps, out of breath as though she has been searching the whole castle. Rayla curses not having killed the guards they went past, curses herself for giving the humans any warning. Her partner doesn't. He doesn't hesitate to lunge for the mage, knocking her unconscious and sending the stone in her hand flying. She barely has time to call for Callum and Ezran- the young boy is _Ezran_ , the prince and her target and a _child_ for all he's human- then she's on the ground. 

Rayla whirls to face the human boys, and the elder lunges for the stone the mage dropped, grabbing it. The air around him seems to light with electricity and magic, but she lashes out before he can cast a spell, sending him sprawling. The younger boy, the prince, turns to run, but her partner lands in front of him, blocking his escape. The glowtoad prepares itself to flash, but Rayla sweeps it aside with her blade, sending it crashing into a wall.

Prince Ezran clutches the egg to his chest, staring at them with wide eyes as he takes in their threatening stances and swords, then he practically sobs.

"J-just...just don't hurt Callum. Or the egg..."

Rayla feels her heart soften at that, as she watches how carefully he places the egg back on its stand despite his shivering. She glances at the unconscious boy, then nods her assent to the prince. He relaxes slightly, focusing on her, but even as his mouth opens to say something a blade impales him from behind. It is withdrawn just as quickly and the boy collapses to the ground. Rayla's eyes go wide, even as the binding around her right wrists goes slack and drops to the ground.

Her partner finds a bag to carry the egg in and secures it to his back. She doesn't help, standing in the same spot, rubbing her freed wrist and staring at the child's corpse. She doesn't move at all until he touches her, murmuring a reminder of their mission- now so much more important with the egg in their grasp. She nods, forcing what emotions plague her away, and turns to follow him as they make their escape. She almost loses her footing as the bind on her other wrist slackens just as they make it over the castle walls.

The night is not a complete triumph. When she and her partner meet with the other group they number only three, not four. One was lost in the battle, presumed dead. But then, they're all already dead anyway.

The important thing is that they succeeded. The Dragon King has been avenged and Xadia is safe from Katolis. Though her heart, at least, is heavy with the loss of their comrade, some part of Rayla is still glad. They succeeded in their mission, and more than that. They _found the egg_. She smiles as she watches Runaan first lay eyes on the precious life, the awe and surprise and happiness almost more than she's ever seen on his face.

After a brief discussion, they hurry off into the night. They'll have to be more careful carrying the egg, the Katolis military will be after them and they cannot afford to let it fall back into human hands. It will mean a longer trip, and force them to push themselves despite their tiredness after the infiltration, but they are all willing to do whatever it takes to see the egg safely back to its mother.

Rayla can't help a slight smile at the thought of the heir being returned to his mother. All that they've lost will seem worth it so long as they bring the egg back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum carries his brother's bloody, lifeless body to the throne room.

He wasn't sure why he went there. Maybe he knew he needed to tell someone important as soon as possible. Maybe he knew that was where the adults would be.

Maybe he wanted his father. Wanted the man who he had never been able to bring himself to call "Dad" to his face. The man whose strong arms would wrap Callum in a hug and tell him it was all okay.

He doesn't find the king in the throne room. He didn't really expect to. Instead the room is filled with people scurrying around like ants on fire, and he knows with utter certainty that Harrow is dead. He would have never let things be so...disorganized.

Callum walks through the hall and the movement stills, people turning to watch. He is covered in his brother's blood, from the spot that stains his shirt to the scarf he used to try and staunch the wound, and must look a mess. In that moment, he doesn't care.

He sets Ezran on the throne. It seems right somehow. And he stares at his brother as the murmurs start behind him. His hand slips into his satchel, clutching the Primal Stone inside and shoving his emotions at it, letting the internal winds whip them away. It is the only thing keeping him grounded, the only thing keeping him _sane_ and for a moment he is greatful for the tingle of magic distracting him from the sight in front of him.

Ezran does not look like he is sleeping. Callum wishes he were, wishes that he had snuck out late at night to steal the leftover jelly tarts in the kitchen and fallen asleep eating them on Harrow's throne. He would open his eyes and smile at Callum and Harrow would come in and tell them off for being late to lessons.

It is wishful thinking. The corpse does not move. Harrow does not appear with his powerful voice and gentle hands. Callum's world is not set to righst.

What Callum gets instead is Viren at his shoulder, voice calm and quiet, but full of urgency. He asks what happened, what was done, but there is other worry there too. Worry for his daughter who Callum realizes he left on the cold stone floor of the secret room.

Callum tells Viren where she is, that he should go get her, and the man turns away to bark orders at someone. Then he is back at Callum's side and murmuring to him again. Callum does not hear him and does not care to listen, staring at the body that used to be his brother. He feels empty, hollow.

Viren's voice breaks through the emptiness, speaking of responsibility and mourning, of sorrow and war. Callum holds up a hand to stop the older man, the part of him blanching at the disrespect of the gesture overwhelmed by the rest which is too empty to care.

"The king is dead." It is not a question, but it is treated as one.

"Yes, my prince."

Callum nods, then tears his eyes away from Ezran to meet Viren's pale gray gaze. "The people who did this?" 

Viren pauses. "Moonshadow elves. All but one escaped. The monsters-"

"Find them." Callum looks back at his brother, so small in the large throne, the chair he'll never have a chance to grow into now. "Find them and bring them back. They will face justice for what they've done."

Viren equivocates, saying that they have already sent out men but the elves will be difficult to track. Callum ignores him, clutching the stone within his bag and trying desperately to keep his composure. Harrow- his _father_ \- would want him to be strong now. For their people. He cannot show weakness.

The stone seems to repond to the spike in emotion as he thinks about the elves, the need to find them, the image of the pair that _murdered his baby brother_ -

He is somewhere else, looking down on a group of five elves. He only recognizes two, but that is all he needs.

They are arguing, voices low but heated. They speak of passes and troops at the Breach, hotly debating which path to take.

The one who seems to be in charge stands from where he was resting on a fallen log. He speaks and they nod, listen, obey. The talk changes to other things, to their mission well done and a dragon egg-

Callum returns to himself with a hand on his arm and Viren staring him in the eyes. The man intimidated him, once upon a time, but there is precious little left of that once frightened child now. He stares up at the dark mage and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of review is great and makes me happy/motivated! 
> 
> This is unbetad, so feel free to point out errors or mistakes if you spot them


End file.
